Many modern day electronic devices include electronic memory. Electronic memory is a device configured to store bits of data in respective memory cells. A memory cell is a circuit configured to store a bit of data, typically using one or more transistors. One type of electronic memory is one-time programmable (OTP) memory. OTP memory is read-only memory that may only be programmed (e.g., written to) once.